The invention relates to a sensor having a sensor body at the head of which a sensor element is located in a cavity. A flange is located at the foot of the sensor body. The invention also covers a plurality of sensors and a method for manufacturing a sensor.
Sensors as mentioned above are known from the state of the art in which the flange at the foot of the sensor body is so thin that it fits into the cavity at the head of a second sensor. These sensors have the disadvantage that in case of a plurality of sensors arranged without any particular order in a container it can happen that the flange of a sensor is pushed into the head cavity of another sensor. This might result in damage to the sensor element located in the head cavity of the other sensor.